This Is Not The End
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Masih teringat dengan jelas di benak Armin apa yang membuatnya merasa bersalah dan sedih. Ia menyesal dan hanya bisa menangis, tapi ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menenangkan hati Armin yang diliputi kesedihan yaitu Jean. Pair: Jean x Armin. AU Story. Dedicated for Armin CS05 Challenge and spin off Just Like Moon and Sun fic.


Disclamer: : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Dedicated for Armin CS05 Challenge. Spin off Just Like Moon and Sun fic.

* * *

**This Is Not The End**

* * *

Semua masih terasa jelas di benak pemuda berambut pirang ini, manik birunya yang biasanya terlihat cerah langsung tampak redup. Langit seolah-olah menertawakan dirinya yang tidak bisa menghilangkan kesedihan di hatinya. Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak sedih jika kamu melihat kematian sahabatmu sendiri di depan matamu?

"Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini." gumam Armin.

Armin menatap datar ke arah nisan di depannya, disana terukir dengan indah nama sang sahabat yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya yaitu Eren Jaeger. Kematian Eren bagi orang lain dianggap membanggakan karena Eren tewas dalam misi untuk menangkap Dark atau Rivaille yang adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tahu selain mereka berlima alasan sebenarnya Eren tewas. Eren tewas karena menyusul kematian tunangan atau bisa disebut juga suami karena saat itu Eren meminta untuk menikah dengan Rivaille. Tapi apa daya, setelah upacara suci itu Eren bunuh diri dengan menembakkan kepalanya dengan pistol.

Ia teringat masa-masa dimana dia, Eren dan Mikasa selalu bersama, ingatan itu terus bermain di benaknya bagai potongan film yang terus berputar. Sekarang hanya ada ia dan Mikasa saja, ia tidak menyangka Eren akan pergi meninggalkannya demi kekasihnya itu.

'Aku masih ingat pertemuanku dengan Eren dan Mikasa.' batin Armin.

* * *

Sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata birunya sedang menangis, disana ada banyak anak yang mengejek dirinya karena menganggap Armin adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan kedua orangtuanya, Kedua orangtuanya memang meninggalkan Armin begitu saja saat masih bayi, lalu ia diasuh oleh seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai kakeknya hingga sekarang.

Di usia 6 tahun dimana seharusnya anak-anak bermanja dengan kedua orangtuanya dan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya, tapi Armin tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Ia hanya bisa memandang iri ke arah anak-anak seusianya yang masih memiliki orangtua. Ia selalu memandang keluar ke arah jendela rumahnya dan berpikir jika ia memiliki orangtua apakah mereka menyayangi dirinya? Seandainya saja orangtuanya tidak membuang dirinya apakah ia dapat bersama dengan orangtuanya?

Armin selalu berpikir seperti itu dan hal ini selalu menjadi bahan ejekan anak-anak yang jahil terhadap Armin. Mereka senang sekali mengolok-olok Armin hingga anak laki-laki ini menangis sedih. Seperti sekarang misalnya, Armin kembali menangis.

"Kau tidak punya orangtua untuk apa kau tinggal disini? Jika ada festival kan harus datang dengan orangtua. Kamu tidak akan bisa ikut karena tidak memiliki orangtua."

Armin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sedangkan anak-anak itu menertawakan dirinya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah jika diejek seperti ini, apalagi ia juga tidak memilki teman karena lebih suka mengurung diri di rumah dengan membaca buku. Tidak ada yang bisa membelanya, memang kakeknya selalu mengatakan untuk tidak terbawa emosi jika dihina seperti itu. Tapi namanya juga anak umur 6 tahun, ia hanya bisa menangis. Ia berharap anak-anak itu tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tubuh yang jatuh lalu langkah kaki yang menjauh, Armin belum berani untuk membuka mata dan hanya bisa menangis saja, ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan badan kecilnya sangat gemetaran. Ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Armin berhenti menangis dan melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya, sosok anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan mata hijaunya dan anak perempuan yang memakai syal merah. Sepertinya mereka seumuran.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Eh? Ka-kamu menolongku?" tanya Armin bingung.

"Tentu. Aku dan Mikasa sudah mengusir anak-anak yang mengganggumu itu."

"Tapi kamu ceroboh, Eren. Aku sampai harus turun tangan untuk membantu." ujar anak perempuan itu yang membenarkan letak syal merahnya.

"Ja-jangan bilang begitu." anak laki-laki itu langsung melirik ke arah Armin dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Armin berdiri. Armin menerima uluran tangan itu dan sudah berdiri. "Sekarang kamu sudah aman."

"Terima kasih." ujar Armin pelan.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum manis dan anak perempuan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak laki-laki itu memegang tangan Armin dan tetap saja tersenyum, Armin tampak bingung melihatnya.

"Namaku Eren Jaeger, salam kenal. Lalu dia adalah adik angkatku, Mikasa Ackerman." ujar Eren.

"Mikasa Ackerman, salam kenal." ujar Mikasa.

"Siapa namamu?"

Armin belum menjawab pertanyaan Eren itu, ia hanya terdiam dan membayangkan sosok Eren juga Mikasa yang menolongnya itu seperti pahlawan yang menolong orang-orang lemah. Dengan mata biru yang berbinar-binar, Armin tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Namaku Armin Arlet. Salam kenal Eren dan Mikasa." ujar Armin.

Eren dan Mikasa tersenyum melihat Armin seperti ini, mungkin saja mereka bisa menjadi teman mulai saat ini. Mikasa menatap lurus ke arah Armin, merasa diperhatikan Armin menatap ke arah Mikasa.

"Ada apa, Mikasa?" tanya Armin.

"Kenapa kamu diganggu seperti tadi?" tanya Mikasa langsung.

Armin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa, ia tidak menyangka Mikasa akan bertanya hal yang sensitif seperti itu. Eren sedikit menyikut lengan Mikasa, Mikasa menatap polos ke arah Eren seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu." ujar Eren.

"Tidak apa, Eren. Wajar saja jika Mikasa ingin tahu," ujar Armin pelan. "Aku ini anak yang dibuang oleh kedua orangtuaku."

"Eh?"

"Aku diasuh oleh kakekku sekarang, beliau pernah bilang kalau aku ditemukan saat masih bayi di depan pintu rumahnya. Karena itulah aku tidak tahu wajah kedua orangtua kandungku. Lalu anak-anak lain senang mengejekku karena hal itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka?" tanya Eren.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Aku..." Armin tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan memilih untuk diam.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Memangnya itu hal yang buruk jika kamu tidak memiliki orangtua? Kamu masih memiliki kakekmu yang sayang padamu. Kalau ada yang berani mengejekmu lagi akan kuhajar mereka."

"Eren, jangan sampai kau terluka." ujar Mikasa khawatir.

"Berhentilah bersikap begitu, Mikasa. Aku malu." ujar Eren.

Mikasa tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Eren dan kembali menatap ke arah Armin, ia tersenyum tipis sekali dan menepuk pundak Armin. Eren terdiam melihat mereka seperti itu, ia tahu Mikasa juga bernasib kurang lebih sama dengan Armin karena kehilangan kedua orangtua kandungnya jadi Mikasa pasti lebih mengerti kondisi Armin.

"Aku juga sudah kehilangan orangtua kandungku. Tadi Eren sudah bilang aku saudara angkatnya, kan?" ujar Mikasa.

"Iya Tadi dia bilang begitu..." gumam Armin.

"Orangtuaku meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karena tewas terbunuh. Lalu Eren dan ayahnya memang datang ke rumahku untuk menemui orangtuaku, tapi orangtuaku telah tewas dan aku hanya bisa menangis di pojok kamar. Aku yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bertemu dengan mereka, lalu diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga Jaeger. Awalnya aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tapi aku berusaha membiasakan diri karena ada Eren di sisiku."

"Kita semua bisa menjadi teman, Armin." tambah Eren.

"Teman?" tanya Armin.

"Iya, teman. Kami akan mengenalkanmu kepada teman-teman kami. Ada Reiner yang suka jahil dengan Bertholdt dan sering membuatnya menangis, ada juga Jean. Huh, dia sering jahil denganku."

Armin terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren, baru kali ini ia akan memiliki teman seperti Eren dan Mikasa. Rasanya ia bahagia sekali mendengar ucapan Eren itu hingga ia menitikkan air mata. Kedua anak ini terkejut melihat Armin yang menangis seperti itu.

"Eh? Kenapa Armin?" tanya Eren khawatir.

"Jangan menangis." ujar Mikasa.

"A-aku... hiks... aku sangat... bahagia kalian mau menjadi temanku." ujar Armin terharu.

Eren dan Mikasa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Armin, mereka mengira ada hal buruk yang membuat Armin menangis. Mereka berdua langsung saja mendekati Armin dan memeluknya secara bergantian, mereka memaklumi reaksi Armin.

Setelah Armin menenangkan dirinya mereka semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ternyata rumah mereka berdekatan, kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Eren tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Armin lalu masuk ke dalam rumah yang diikuti oleh Mikasa. Senyum keceriaan tergambar di wajah Armin, buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada kakek.

"Kakek, aku pulang." ujar Armin.

"Armin, selamat datang," ujar pria paruh baya itu. "Tadi kakek lihat kamu pulang bersama dengan Eren dan Mikasa. Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan teman baru."

"Kok kakek tahu?"

"Kakek melihat kalian pulang bersama."

"Iya, kakek. Mereka adalah anak yang baik."

"Syukurlah kau mendapatkan teman yang baik, kamu tidak usah memikirkan hal yang memberatkan dirimu. Sekarang kau harus bersenang-senang dan menikmati waktumu dengan mereka."

"Iya..."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Armin selalu bermain bersama dengan Eren dan Mikasa, terkadang mereka juga bermain bersama dengan Bertholdt, Reiner dan Jean. Jean memang senang sekali menjahili Eren dan membuat Eren kesal, jika sudah seperti itu Mikasa menatap Jean dengan pandangan tajam dan Jean memilih untuk tidak mengganggu Eren lagi sedangkan Armin tertawa pelan melihat teman-temannya itu.

Jean memilih untuk meninggalkan Mikasa dan Eren, ia berjalan mendekati Armin yang kembali berkutat dengan buku, diantara mereka semua memang hanya Armin yang senang sekali membaca buku. Jean duduk di sampingnya dan menatap Armin yang serius membaca, ia ingat pernah membaca buku dongeng yang sedang Armin baca saat ini.

"Kamu suka sekali membaca buku ya?" tanya Jean.

"Iya. Jean juga mau baca buku?" tawar Armin yang mengesampingkan bukunya hingga mereka berdua bisa melihat buku itu bersama.

"Aku mau melihatmu membaca saja, tapi tidak apa kita membaca bersama," ujar Jean yang semakin mendekat pada Armin hingga mereka sudah saling bersebelahan dan memegang buku itu bersama dengan Armin. "Di rumahku banyak buku tapi aku tidak suka membacanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibahas dari buku itu. Bahasanya terlalu sulit."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membacanya bersama di lain hari?"

"Ide yang bagus."

Armin dan Jean saling tersenyum lalu mereka berdua mulai membaca buku itu lagi, sepertinya Jean mulai menyukai membaca buku jika ia membacanya bersama dengan Armin. Jika sudah seperti ini Jean akan tenang dan tidak menjahili Eren lagi.

* * *

Tapi kebahagiaan mereka tidak berlangsung untuk selamanya, Armin mendengar kabar bahwa orangtua Eren tewas terbunuh. Ia melihat Eren yang menangis dan Mikasa yang berusaha menenangkan Eren dan terlihat tenang. Di usia mereka yang menginjak 11 tahun kehilangan kedua orangtua sekaligus membuat mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Eren, Mikasa. Aku berduka atas kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger." ujar Armin pelan.

"Terima kasih Armin." ujar Mikasa.

Eren masih saja menangis tapi ia menatap ke arah Armin dan berusaha menghapus air matanya, ia merasa malu menangis seperti ini. Tentu saja masa lalu Armin lebih kelam darinya karena tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Eren berhenti menangis dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam atas kematian ayah dan ibu." ujar Eren langsung.

"Eren?!" Mikasa tampak tidak suka mendengarnya. "Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam mereka. Penjahat yang membunuh orangtua kita harus merasakan hal yang sama. Jika perlu semua penjahat akan kumusnahkan agar tidak ada yang saling menyakiti lagi."

"Mustahil. Kita masih anak-anak."

"Lalu? Apakah kamu ingin kita tidak melakukan apa-apa? Aku tidak bisa begitu. Di kota kita ini ada organisasi kepolisian bernama Recon Corps bukan?"

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau kamu..." gumam Armin.

"Iya. Aku akan masuk ke dalam Recon Corps." ujar Eren mantap.

"Eren? Kamu tidak mungkin bisa masuk kesana." cegah Mikasa.

"Jangan halangi aku, Mikasa. Aku akan melakukannya!"

"Kalau begitu ajak aku juga."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga akan bergabung dengan Recon Corps bersama denganmu."

"Jangan bercanda! Kau itu perempuan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku khawatir kalau kamu terluka saat melakukan misi, aku akan menjagamu. Kita akan bergabung dengan Recon Corps untuk menghabisi mereka."

Armin terdiam mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia tidak menyangka mereka akan masuk ke dalam organisasi seperti itu. Memang sebuah kebanggan tersendiri bisa memasuki organisasi yang memberantas kejahatan, apalagi melakukannya demi melindungi masyarakat. Tapi tentu sangat beresiko juga dan harus siap dengan misi yang ada, juga harus rela jika suatu saat tewas ketika menjalankan misi.

"Apakah kalia bisa?" tanya Armin ragu.

"Pasti bisa! Kita memang masih kecil tapi kemampuan kita akan dilatih bukan? Agar kita siap menghadapi musuh dengan baik. Tidak usah memikirkan hal remeh seperti itu. Apa kau akan ikut dengan kami, Armin?" tanya Eren.

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi aku akan mendukung kalian untuk mengikuti Recon Corps."

"Terima kasih."

Armin tersenyum tipis melihat tekad teman-temannya itu, dunia yang akan mereka masuki bukanlah dunia yang polos. Mereka akan berhadapan dengan kejamnya dunia dimana mereka berhadapan dengan para penjahat di luar sana. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membiarkan kedua sahabatnya masuk ke organisasi seperti itu, tapi karena mereka sudah memutuskan dan Armin tidak bisa menghalangi mereka lagi.

* * *

Satu bulan telah berlalu dan Armin mendengar kabar bahwa Eren dan Mikasa sudah masuk ke dalam Recon Corps sebagai pemula untuk dilatih kemampuan dasar menangkap penjahat, berbagai macam latihan dilakukan seperti belajar menembak dengan pistol, ilmu bela diri dan sebagainya. Mereka berdua tinggal di asrama yang ada disana dan sesekali datang menemui Armin untuk menceritakan kegiatan mereka selama latihan.

Seperti sekarang mereka bertiga berkumpul di rumah Armin dan saling bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka alami, si pirang senang melihat kedua temannya datang berkunjung. Mikasa duduk dengan santai dan sesekali membenarkan syal merahnya.

"Latihan yang ada cukup keras, aku capek." keluh Eren.

"Kamu yang menginginkan masuk organisasi ini, harusnya kau tidak mengeluh." ujar Mikasa.

Eren tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Mikasa begitu juga dengan Armin. Armin juga mendengar kabar bahwa Jean, Reiner dan Bertholdt masuk ke dalam Recon Corps tapi ia tidak tahu apa motivasi mereka bertiga masuk ke organisasi itu.

"Maaf Armin kami pamit dulu, tidak bisa lama-lama." ujar Mikasa.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, hati-hati." ujar Armin.

"Sampai jumpa." ujar Eren.

Eren dan Mikasa berpamitan pada Armin untuk kembali ke asrama dan menjalani latihan disana, demi tujuan mereka untuk membasmi kejahatan mereka harus bisa menguasai dasar-dasar pertarungan. Armin tersenyum meihat kedua sahabatnya itu dan menanggap takdir mereka berdua untuk tergabung dalam Recon Corps.

.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba lebih tepatnya sekarang tengah malam. Armin sudah tertidur di kamarnya, tapi ia mendengar suara-suara berisik di dalam rumahnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendengar suara itu semakin jelas, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan menyelidiki suara apa itu.

Tapi pilihannya salah, seharusnya ia tetap diam di dalam kamar atau pura-pura tidur saja daripada melihat kejadian seperti ini. Ia sampai di ruang tamu dan melihat darah yang mengalir juga sosok kakeknya yang bersimbah darah. Armin sangat terkejut melihatnya dan badannya gemetaran, ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ka-kakek..." gumam Armin dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, ia ingin bersembunyi tapi badannya sulit digerakkan. Seolah-olah badannya mati rasa dan hanya bisa bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Melihat mayat orang yang sangat disayangi di depan mata dengan bersimbah darah seperti ini membuat Armin sangat shock dan tidak mampu berkata-kata. Sepertinya orang itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Armin.

"Wah wah, masih ada satu orang lagi. Anak kecil rupanya." ujar pria itu dengan suara yang mengerikan.

Armin tidak ingin mendengar pria itu berbicara, mendengar suaranya saja membuat badan Armin bergetar dengan hebat. Ia harus bisa melarikan diri tapi perlahan ia menoleh dan melihat sosok pria yang membawa pisau dan tersenyum mengerikan padanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghabisimu." ujar pria itu lagi.

"TIDAK!" teriak Armin.

Armin langsung saja bangun dan berlari meninggalkan pria itu, pria itu berusaha mengejar Armin dan ingin membunuhnya agar tidak ada yang memberitahukan tentang kejahatannya. Tapi rumah ini kecil dan Armin juga tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat, ia hampir kelelahan karena berlari dan berusaha untuk bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak terlihat. Tapi pria itu berhasil menyusul Armin dan menangkap lengan Armin.

"Ah?" Armin tampak panik melihatnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku." ujar pria itu.

Jantung Armin berdetak sangat kencang karena ketakutan, ia merasa nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan. Tapi apakah ia harus pasrah atau berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri? Manusia hidup untuk bertahan bukan?

Di saat Armin sudah putus asa dan merasa kehilangan harapan untuk hidup tiba-tiba datang seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam. Pria yang menahan tangan Armin menatap ke arah pria itu dengan kesal.

"Cih, kau!" umpatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia."

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu langsung mendekati pria yang menahan Armin. Ia menendang kaki belakang pria itu dan menembak kepala lawannya hingga tewas. Pria itu terjatuh dan Armin terlepas dari pria itu, darah mulai mengotori lantai tapi bukan itu yang Armin pikirkan. Ia merasa badannya sangat gemetaran karena belum pernah melihat pembunuhan di depan matanya seperti tadi.

"Untung aku datang tepat waktu." ujar pria itu.

Armin tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan reaksinya masih sama seperti tadi. Pria itu mendekati Armin dan menggenggam tangannya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, ia membawa Armin ke tempat yang lebih aman. Memang pemandangan seperti ini bukan hal yang harus dilihat oleh anak-anak. Mereka keluar dari rumah dan sekarang berada di teras rumah.

"Aku tahu dia akan segera bergerak, maaf aku tidak segera menyelamatkan kakekmu." ujarnya.

"A-aku..."

"Pasti kamu ketakutan. Ah maaf aku lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku adalah Ness. Aku adalah anggota Recon Corps."

Armin terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu. Pria bernama Ness ini adalah anggota Recon Corps, sama dengan Eren dan Mikasa. Ia melihat kemampuan Ness sangat hebat bisa membunuh dalam waktu singkat seperti itu. Ia memperhatikan pria itu lebih lama, kemeja putih dengan jas dan celana panjang hitam. Beginikah penampilan anggota Recon Corps? Ia belum pernah melihat mereka secara langsung. Kedua sahabatnya masih memakai pakaian bebas karena masih pemula dan belum anggota tetap.

"Jadi Anda dari Recon Corps?" tanya Armin memastikan.

"Iya. Beginilah pekerjaan kami, membunuh para penjahat yang berkeliaran dan memastikan kota kita aman. Terkadang membantu masyarakat sekitar juga." ujar Ness.

"Apa Anda kenal dengan Eren Jaeger dan Mikasa Ackerman?"

Ness terdiam dan tampak berpikir, Armin menatapnya dengan pandangan polos dan berharap mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ness mengangguk dan wajah Armin langsung tersenyum dengan cerah, ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Armin dan tersenyum padanya.

"Mereka adalah anggota baru dan berada dalam bimbinganku. Apa mereka temanmu?" tanya Ness lagi.

"Iya. Mereka berdua sahabatku dan baru saja bergabung." jawab Armin.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Recon Corps juga?"

"Eh?"

"Iya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian disini, di asrama kau akan berlatih untuk menjadi anggota Recon Corps dan memiliki kemampuan bertarung. Memang pekerjaannya seperti ini dan maaf aku menarikmu kemari, tapi aku hanya tidak tega membiarkanmu sendirian."

Armin terdiam dan memikirkan ucapan Ness, sebenarnya semua yang diucapkan pria itu benar. Armin sudah sebatang kara dan ia tidak memiliki apa-apa, jika bergabung dengan anggota Recon Corps ia bisa saja mendapatkan kemampuan bertarung dan melakukan misi dengan Eren, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt dan Jean.

"Kalau begitu... mohon bantuannya." ujar Armin.

Ness tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Armin, ia akan membawa anak pirang itu ke asrama Recon Corps dan membuatnya bergabung disana. Armin tahu bahwa ia harus memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya dan ia ingin seperti Eren juga Mikasa yang telah menemukan tujuan yang jelas dalam hidupnya.

'Aku juga akan seperti mereka.' batin Armin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner dan Bertholdt terkejut melihat Armin yang ada di asrama dan bergabung dengan tim latihan bersama. Mereka tidak menyangka Armin akan mengikuti jejak mereka. Padahal Eren tahu bahwa Armin tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal seperti ini, bagaimana dengan kakeknya?

"Armin, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Eren.

"Aku juga akan bergabung dengan Recon Corps bersama dengan kalian." jawab Armin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kakekmu?" tanya Jean.

Armin terdiam dan hanya menundukkan kepala, mereka merasa bersalah bertanya seperti itu. Eren menyikut lengan Jean dan Jean malah menatap dengan pandangan sebal. Mikasa menepuk pundak Armin dan menatap anak berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya tidak apa." ujar Mikasa.

"Tidak apa, Mikasa. Aku hanya teringat peristiwa kemarin, kakekku dibunuh oleh penjahat. Saat aku ditangkap olehnya dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melarikan diri tiba-tiba Sir Ness datang menyelamatkanku dan membunuh penjahat itu. Ia mengajakku bergabung kemari." jelas Armin.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Armin, tapi mereka tidak menyangka bahwa kakek Armin akan tewas dengan cara dibunuh. Memang tidak ada yang tahu cara seseorang meninggal, bukan?

"Kalau begitu kita akan berlatih dengan keras agar semakin kuat!" ujar Eren semangat.

"Iya." ujar Armin.

* * *

Armin sudah selesai mengingat masa lalunya ketika Eren masih hidup. Entah kenapa ketika seseorang yang berarti bagi kita meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya, memori tentang orang itu akan terus berputar dan terkenang di hati. Seperti yang Armin pikirkan tadi, seperti baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Eren dan sekarang Eren sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

"Eren, kau memilih jalan yang kau inginkan." ujar Armin.

Saat ia sedang memandang nisan Eren, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok Jean di belakangnya. Armin menghel napas dan kembali menatap lurus ke arah nisan Eren.

"Armin kau sudah disini sejak tadi?" tanya Jean.

"Iya. Aku mengenang masa-masa kecil kita." ujar Armin pelan.

Jean mendekati Armin dan berada disampingnya, ia juga menatap ke arah nisan Eren. Ia merasa Eren sangat bodoh karena mengikuti jejak Dark untuk bunuh diri demi menyusul orang yang dicintainya. Tapi ia juga merasa iba saat melihat Eren yang meminta Armin untuk menikahkannya dengan Dark, itu permintaan tergila yang pernah ia dengar.

"Aku merasa diriku bodoh." ujar Armin lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jean.

"Aku ada di dekat Eren saat itu tapi aku tidak menyelamatkannya. Harusnya aku bisa mencegah Eren untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku... aku..."

"Armin..."

"Aku tidak sanggup mengingat saat ia menembak kepalanya sendiri! Kau tahu Jean betapa mengerikannya hal itu?! Aku tidak sanggup. Aku tahu Mikasa juga lebih tertekan daripada ini, aku berusaha tegar demi dirinya tapi aku tidak kuat!"

Jean terdiam mendengar ucapan itu, ia rasa selama ini Armin selalu berusaha untuk tenang dan menenangkan Mikasa. Tapi mendengar kata-kata tadi ia merasa Armin sudah mencapai batasnya, ia tahu Armin sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan rasa sedihnya. Di tempat inilah Armin bisa menuangkan kesedihan yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Kau tahu... Melihatnya seperti ini mengingatkanku akan Marco." ujar Jean.

"Eh?" Armin tampak bingung.

Jean mendekati nisan Eren dan membelainya, ia memberikan setangkai bunga mawar putih dan menaruhnya di depan nisan itu. Armin terdiam melihatnya, ia tidak menyangka Jean akan membawa bunga. Tapi wajar saja jika Jean juga merasa kehilangan, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil.

"Aku juga dekat dengan Marco saat di asrama, makanya jarang berkumpul bersama dengan kalian kan? Aku menganggap dia itu temanku yang berharga, saat aku mendengar berita kematiannya dari Reiner dan Annie aku merasa sangat hancur. Aku sampai ingin membalaskan dendamnya dan berlatih dengan keras untuk membunuh Dark."

"Begitu..."

"Maaf aku menyamakan diriku denganmu, padahal masalah kita berbeda."

"Tidak apa..."

Armin terdiam dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi dan mulai menitikkan air matanya. Jean terdiam dan mendekati Armin lalu memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan erat. Jantung pemuda pirang ini berdetak kencang karena dipeluk seperti itu, rasanya menenangkan dan hangat bisa berada dalam dekapan Jean.

"A-ah?" gumam Armin malu.

"Kau tidak perlu sedih karena kehilangan Eren, masih ada aku disini." ujar Jean.

Wajah Armin langsung saja memerah mendengar ucapan Jean seperti itu, rasanya ia sangat malu dan entah kenapa hatinya tenang. Kata-kata Jean seolah mencerahkan hatinya yang sedang sedih.

"A-apa kamu serius?"

"Ja-jangan ditanya lagi."

Jean memalingkan wajahnya karena malu tapi ia memeluk Armin semakin erat, Armin juga tidak menolak pelukan itu. Ia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Jean, ia merasa lebih tenang dan tidak menangis lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Eren sampai menangis seperti itu, berdoa saja ia baik-baik di sana. Lagipula aku ingin kita membangun hubungan yang lebih dari teman." ujar Jean.

"Eh?" wajah Armin benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"Ah, tapi tidak kau jawab sekarang juga tidak apa. Aku hanya mengatakan perasaanku."

Armin mengangguk malu dan melepaskan pelukan Jean. Ia menatap wajah Jean dan mencium bibir Jean dengan kilat, hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja tapi sudah bisa membuat wajah kedua pemuda ini memerah.

"Kau tahu jawabannya kan?" gumam Armin malu.

Jean tersenyum melihat reaksi Armin dan ia mengangguk pelan, ia menggenggam tangan Armin dan mengajaknya pergi dari makam ini. Armin melirik ke arah nisan Eren untuk terakhir kalinya lalu ia pergi bersama dengan Jean. Mereka tahu Eren sudah memilih jalan hidupnya untuk bersama dengan Rivaille meski ia harus merelakan nyawanya untuk menyusul orang yang dicintainya.

Armin hanya berharap Eren bisa bahagia dengan pilihannya itu dan ia ingin memulai hal baru bersama dengan Jean. Lagipula kematian Eren bukanlah akhir dari hidupnya, ia masih bisa mengenang Eren sebagai sahabat baiknya dan memulai awal yang baru dengan Jean.

Kisah cinta yang mereka inginkan bukan kisah seperti Eren dan Rivaille.

Bolehkah mereka meminta kisah mereka lebih beruntung daripada kedua pemuda itu?

Ini bukanlah akhir bagi Armin, ia akan membuka kisah baru dengan Jean. Mungkin mereka akan mengalami rintangan seperti Eren dan Rivaille tapi mereka berharap tidak berakhir dengan tragis seperti mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, rasa cinta ini akan tumbuh dan mereka jaga untuk hari ini dan seterusnya.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya...^^

Aku buat fic ini untuk challenge dan memang ingin menjelaskan di ficku yang sebelumnya bahwa mereka berdua memang pair. #maunya

Sebenarnya sedikit berhubungan dengan chapter 12 di fic Just Like Moon and Sun, tapi karena di fic ini aku beri sedikit penggambaran jadi tidak baca juga tidak apa. Tapi tidak apa jika mau membaca biar lebih ngerti ceritanya. #promo terselubung

Dan aku nulisnya ini sebagai spin off, sudah termasuk belum ya? Soalnya aku hanya menggambarkan masa lalu Armin dengan porsi yang sedikit.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^


End file.
